Karma is a Witch
by DayDreamBeliever17
Summary: Karma trusted her friend with her life. She even confided in him her biggest secret. She is a witch. Big mistake. He's part of the edison Group and is about to kill her. Until a group of people sow up with powers of their own.


Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. Kelley Armstrong does.

AN: Chloe and crew will come later. Just not now. I have to get the background out of the way first.

I let the sparks dance on the tip of my fingers for a moment before throwing the ball of lightning at Nate. He stumbled back. I hadn't charged the ball up that much. Only enough to scare him.

"I trusted you!" I shouted.

"See," he replied, "that's the problem with trust. You never know if you're putting your trust in the right people." He gave me a snarky smile.

I charged my ball of lightning to a higher voltage than the first. I cocked my arm and prepared to throw it.

"Not so fast, K." Nate raised a gun at me. Shocked, I let the ball fizzle out. I was screwed if I threw my ball at him he would shoot at me and no telling how many Edison Group members were milling around.

I guess I should start at the beginning. That's were most stories start. But the problem that most stories face is what is the _beginning. Is it when you're born, or when you die? Or is it when something big and significant happens? I suppose its up to the story teller themselves. So my beginning begins when my parents died. To cut short on time I'll skip ahead a few years. So, I guess my story would technically start when I met Nate. You've met him too. The guy whose pointing a gun at me. Yeah, that's him. _

_I guess you want a physical description of me right. Well here you go. Coppery red hair and green eyes. Pale be- freckled skin. Short and thinnish. Now, I know this may surprise you to hear me say this because most heroines are self conscious about their looks, but I'm actually pretty happy with them. Any way enough with the vanity and back to the story. _

_Like I said it all began when I met Nate. I was thirteen at the time and I lived in an orphanage. Now your thinking Annie, get all those images out of your head. It's not a hard knock life for us. The headmistress of the orphanage along with a couple of police brought in Nate. I was sitting in the parlor reading when I heard voices. I peaked out into the hallway and saw someone unbelievably cute. He had messy dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes, and he was scowling. The group went into the headmistresses office. I quickly and silently walked past the door and into the study beside it. Climbing on a chair and then on the desk, I was able to reach the vent that allowed you to hear everything going on in the adjacent room. _

"…_don't tolerate run aways here, Mr. Jones. You'll start classes tomorrow and chores. If you need help in with any class work I'll appoint one of the other students as your tutor. I thinks that it off…"_

_I quickly hoped down form the table and dashed back to the library and grabbed my book as the group headed back down the hall, except Nate who stopped at the doors of the parlor. _

"_Your books upside down," he said. "You were eves dropping."_

"_I was not." I said._

_He smirked. "What ever you say, sweet heart." he walked away laving me alone with my thoughts. _

_Dinner time. My favorite meal of the day. Every one was already at the table when I got there. _

_The headmistress cleared her throat. "Attention, please." She said loudly. "We have a new member. Everybody, this is Nate. I want you to make him feel welcome."_

_I could already see a plan forming in the eyes of Drew. I kicked him hard under the table and mouthed for him to knock it off. He gave me the finger in response. The only available chair was the one next to me. So that's where Nate sat._

"_Hello." he said pleasantly. _

"_Hi," I squeaked. I cleared my throat ." I'm Karma."_

"_Karma? That's an interesting name."_

"_I know," I sneered. I was quite sensitive about my name. "A lot more interesting than Nate."_

"_Actually, its Nathaniel. But I like Nate better." He gave me a small smile by way of apology. And just like that we were friends. I should have known then that we grew close to quickly. _

_AN: Well hoped you liked it. Like I previously mentioned. The other DP characters will appear. I just have to this out of the way so I won't have to do any flash backs and jumping around in the story line. _


End file.
